Cos he's waiting (Ch13)
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: Archive for Ch13


Chapter 13 始料未及

如果他能够知道将要发生连自己都无法控制的事，从一开始他可能就不会放纵自己的…

不。

谁会知道呢。说不定潜意识里他就在希望事情会这样出人意料的发展。

宇智波佐助在很久以后，这样回想着。

漩涡鸣人这一天也是在绚斗睡着之后才面容疲惫的离开宇智波家。

小家伙的精神很不好，他必须寸步不离的陪伴才能缓和小家伙的情绪。宇智波则不常在家了，工作日如常上班不提，周末也会出门，晚上回家的时间也一日晚过一日。

"最近…工作很忙吗？"

有一日回家前，他小心翼翼的询问—

"啊…"

—却只得到了一声意义不明的回答。

父子之间的关系，似乎一瞬间又降回冰点了。

鸣人不禁心中泛起焦虑。

令绚斗郁结的，或许真的出在"后母危机"这种假想中的事上，而令佐助反常的，却不是三言两语可以说得清的事。

只是他有点莫名的，在漩涡鸣人坦诚直率的眼神下，不知所措。

"…再一杯。"

好烦啊。叫来酒保添杯，佐助有些迷糊的想着，那家伙的傻兮兮的笑脸可不可以从自己的眼前滚开啊，真是令人烦躁。他一口吞掉杯底透亮的Gin，灼热的液体顺着喉咙带起火辣辣的一片。

还是第一次看到宇智波这家伙来自己这儿只为了喝酒。鬼灯一边想，一边在斑驳的灯光下给吧台上的其他客人开瓶添酒。以前这家伙来这里玩，通常都是为了钓个玩伴，喝不了半个点就志得意满的转去了下家。这家伙出现的时间也极其规律，店里很多女人都会特地打听他的事，也就是这样鬼灯才上心注意到了这件事。不过这也是一段时间之前的事情了。宇智波不来的那会儿，到店里来钓他的女人反而变得更多了，就这样也没什么办法。宇智波这样的男人，玩够了自然会和人定下来的。谁知道忽然就又出现了，还是一连出现了好几天，店里的人又蠢蠢欲动起来。

没什么人招呼他，鬼灯按捺不住好奇心走过去。坐在黑暗的吧台角落里的男人，背脊挺直，面若冰霜，眼神却是失了焦的样子。经验告诉鬼灯这家伙已经喝醉了，只是硬撑着所以才没有倒下去。

"你没事吧？"

对方却似乎没什么反应。

"需不需要我叫人来把你带走？或者叫代驾？喂喂…你听见了没有啊，要是真的倒在店里我会很困扰的啊…"

"…烦死了。"

宇智波喃喃道。可惜酒吧里太过吵闹，鬼灯水月什么都没有听见。

有个胆大的女人走近吧台对他打了个眼神—那意思鬼灯看得明白。暧昧的笑了笑，鬼灯转身装作毫不知情。

真是艳福不浅啊，那个男人。鬼灯想着，吹了个轻佻的口哨。

好热。有什么黏糊糊的。好难过。

他无意识的用力扯自己的衣领子，丝毫没有注意到此时的状况。好像有什么湿漉漉的在他的身上—尤其是下半身游走，烦躁整晚的佐助抬了抬腿，一个翻身把身上压着的家伙压在下面。

"白痴…别乱动！"

醉在酒精里的神经已经迟钝到只知道紧紧束缚着身下游鱼般扭动迎合身体。他的身体还是难耐的热，好像是和谁冰凉的肌肤相贴着，稍稍有些缓和—他的脑海里模模糊糊出现了一抹灿烂的金黄色—

那个家伙，他嗤笑一声，忽然意识到什么，愣了半晌，失焦的瞳孔才忽然回到身下人的身上。

"你…是谁？"

眼前的是一张妆容姣好的陌生的脸。

还没来得及等到对方的回答，他的手机铃声忽然就响起来了。

他从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞的在满地的狼藉里找自己的外套，神经还是钝的，掌握不好平衡的佐助只好半跪在地上，滑了五六次才终于接起电话。

"是我。你在加班吗？我可能得走了，再不回去的话可能就没有电车了…不过安心啦，绚斗已经睡着了…"

对方中气十足的声音从听筒里传过来，在佐助耳朵里就像是隔着玻璃似的，脑子里嗡嗡响得都听不真切了…

"你来…来一下，"听到这个声音，佐助突突跳的太阳穴也仿佛缓和了一些，想要说出点什么来，"我在…"

突然意识到自己根本不知道自己的所在—

更突兀的是，意识到自己几乎半裸着的状态，宇智波佐助不知怎么，在这一通电话的旁边，生出几分心虚来。

"我把定位发给你…"这是他能想出的唯一的办法，"我现在不能开车。"

"你还好吗？"听筒那边逐渐清晰的声音透出担忧，"我马上过去—你没有受伤吧？"

佐助没有意识到一向说话滴水不漏的自己，此刻讲出来的话却是颠三倒四，令人误会—错认为自己可能出了车祸而被那个家伙关心，这种融融的暖意几乎将冷静下来之后寒意驱散了。

"我没事。"

佐助再度找回了自己的神智。

"那你在原地等着！我马上来！"

说完就兴冲冲地挂了电话。

佐助倚着床沿坐着，长出了一口气。将自己的GPS发过去之后，才缓慢的起身，掏出自己的钱包来。

"你是Gay？"

已经穿戴整齐的女人神情诡异的看着他。

"滚吧。"

佐助没有数，随意的掏出几张丢过去。

刚刚酒没醒的时候还能没什么反应，一旦回过神来，厌恶的表情就堂而皇之的浮现在脸上。遇到这样的事也不是只有这一次，他习以为常的掏钱赶人。

Gay？在挑衅他吗？

"你…"

"滚。"

在对方说出什么更无聊的话之前，佐助更加冷酷的下达逐客令。

出了酒店佐助才发现这里就在酒吧旁边不远。寒冷的夜风吹着，稍微酒醒了一些之后的神经阵痛终究还是不能幸免。其实是那个家伙的过错吧，佐助站在马路边上漫不经心的想，都是因为想着那家伙的事，所以才会在不知不觉中喝得不省人事。

路口有个熟悉的身影疾跑过来。夜色中，那一头金灿灿的短发仍是耀眼的让人错不开目光。

"没事吧？你—喝酒了？"

对方顾不上喘气，上上下下的打量他，像是要用力的在自己身上看出个洞来一样—佐助被自己的形容逗笑了，没有忍住的噗嗤一声。

"喂…你真的…还好吗？"

看着对方觉得自己神智不清的诧异表情，佐助觉得自己也许是疯了—

可为什么他就是觉得，这家伙可爱得他都忍不住想要亲他了呢。

这家伙，真的没事吗？

直到确认了对方完好无损，鸣人才稍稍放下心来。电话打过去的时候听见宇智波那样说，还以为他出了什么事，心里七上八下的，恨不得直接飞过去。在路上奔跑的时候还在默默祈祷着千万不要出事，甚至连被绑架这种狗血的情节都在脑内模拟了一遍。他半吊子的空手道，也不知道能不能用得上—就连这种事都想象出来了。

然而转过街角，看到站在马路边上那个颀长的身影，不知道为什么，内心里忽然生出了"这个人要是一直这样安好就满足了"的想法。

对方却忽然噗嗤一声露出笑脸来。

好像是第一次看见宇智波笑呢。他看得呆住了，怔怔地只知道问对方是不是还好。那样子可能很蠢，但他顾不上想。

喝了酒之后，宇智波一向锐利的丹凤眼像是桃花般诱人，深邃冷静的黑色瞳孔像是盛满星光一样泛着水色，笑意在脸上，融化了冰封的线条，没有什么血色的嘴唇也因为上扬的弧度变得性感。

开车的时候，鸣人也不能阻止自己分神去观察坐在副驾位置上满眼醉态的某人，侧面的轮廓线在路灯的照射下更加英挺分明。

宇智波这家伙长得…好看得犯规啊。

他不是没有注意到过这一点，宇智波的身材也有幸亲眼目睹过。下厨的时候，他也会注意这家伙灵巧有力的手指。

然而夜色和空气里飘散的酒精，让这一切看上去又不同了。

漩涡鸣人不能确认胸腔里那份的悸动代表着怎样的含义。

飞奔而来的时候，他还可以欺骗自己，是因为绚斗所以才会担心。之前从绚斗口中听说的所谓"结婚"的虚惊一场，他还可以说服自己，是因为被隐瞒才会委屈。

现在这又是什么呢。

被留宿的自己跟在某个意识朦胧的人身后进了浴室，心中一阵灼热的躁动。他是来淋浴的，却不该是这样子—还没有脱下的T恤因为兜头而来的水流紧贴在身上，口中的氧气却已经被对方大肆掠夺而去。他像是溺水一样用力抱紧对方的身体，拼命用嘴唇和舌头缠住对方的—

就当他也喝醉了吧…

漩涡鸣人只剩下这唯一的一个借口。很快沉醉在快要窒息的炽热的欲望里。

有一双手在自己的身体上游走着。他潜意识里知道这是谁的，却迷迷糊糊的想不起那个人名来，只觉得这一双手的温度恰到好处，暖得想让人沉溺。佐助的嘴唇落在在那双紧闭的眼睛上，想要抓住什么似的，又像是在品尝美味一样的舔舐着。不够…还不够…他的亲吻扫荡过眼睛、脸颊、鼻翼、嘴角，再度狠狠的占有那微张的嘴—那张无时无刻都带着弧度的嘴。对方的满足从喉咙里泄出来—那双温暖的手转移到了他早就蓄势待发的器官上。说不清是因为酒精还是因为是这个人，分身勃起得异常迅速—被温暖的掌心包在其中的感觉简直妙不可言。

不满于对方身上粗糙的布料，他撕扯着从下往上脱掉那件蔽体的衣物，顺势褪掉已经湿透的长裤。手背擦过那两腿中间温度异样的部位时，他打了个激灵。紧贴在一起的身体让他更加兴奋起来。

已经不可能停下来了。漩涡鸣人绝望的想。在对方的手蹭过自己的分身时鼻腔中逸出一声呻吟。宇智波的富有弹性的肌肉像是磁铁一样牢牢的吸住他的手掌。哗哗的水帘里他被迫仰着头接受对方咬在自己喉咙上的一下又一下，下半身却自主的同对方的贴在了一起。两个灼烫的器官都在鸣人的手心里—根本不可能完全握住的，只能依靠身体的挤压释放着难以宣泄欲望。宇智波的粗喘即使在水声中也无比清晰，自己的心跳声在如擂鼓般咚咚急跳不停—突然宇智波转了个身将他压在墙上，背后瓷砖的凉意让他止不住的颤栗。对方稍稍倾身，几乎是凭借着身体的本能将那个胀大的柱体夹在了他的大腿根之间，有节奏的摩擦起来。挤在对方腹部的阴茎和被热度摩擦的会阴—意识到这是什么的鸣人勾住对方弯下来的脖子，吮吸着对方通红的耳廓，将两个人的欲望带向了另一重高潮。

"ナル…ト…"

后来鸣人也在想是不是听错了。但那个时候，当这低沉的声音从喉咙里窜出来的时候，他的脑海里只有一片空白，身体似乎像是风浪中的小船一般浮浮沉沉的失去了控制，在一个巨浪打来的顷刻间，被欲望的漩涡吞噬殆尽。

第二天宇智波佐助在宿醉的头痛中醒来时才发现漩涡鸣人消失了。

连自己是如何回到床上睡觉都记得不甚清晰，但是佐助的脑海里却明白的印着漩涡在高潮之后满面泪水的场景。

糟透了。

真是糟到不能再糟了。

宇智波佐助向来理智的思维里，只剩下这一个念头。


End file.
